In a recording apparatus that is set forth in PTL 1, a configuration in which an accommodation case, which accommodates an ink bag (a liquid accommodation body), is mounted on a cover of a main body apparatus that includes a recording portion, which ejects an ink (a liquid), is disclosed. In the recording apparatus, printing (recording) is performed by supplying the ink that is accommodated in the ink bag to the recording portion inside the main body apparatus via an ink supply tube, and ejecting the supplied ink onto a medium such as sheets of paper from the recording portion.